


Cas’s Mistake

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cas’s Mistake

A small smile played on your face as you went to roll over. You had planned to rest your head on Cas’s chest, to find yourself completely alone. Looking around your motel room, you didn’t see any sign that last night even happened. You shook your head and slid out of bed, hoping that he was simply on angel business, or helping the boys. There was no way that he would use you like that.

You went straight into the shower, leaving the door open in case Cas came back. This way, he knew that he was welcome to join you. However, he never did. In fact, you didn’t see him again until after lunch. By then, there was a ache in your chest, and a bad feeling.

He sat next to Dean, as always, and acted no different towards you. Nothing to show that just the night before he’d been holding your naked body against his.

Dean furrowed his brows at you, noting the look on your face. “What’s up?” He asked, chewing on a fry. “You haven’t touched your burger, and you look like your grandma died.” 

You looked up at him, your eyes watering before you shot a look to Cas for a moment. “Ask Cas.” You snapped, getting up and walking away.

The boys watched after you until you walked out of the building. Leaning on his elbow, Dean looked over at his best friend. “Care to tell me what the hell that was all about?” He asked, not pleased at how hurt you looked.

“We spent the night together.” Cas told him simply, not elaborating.

Sam waited for a moment, before speaking up. “And? Why did she just storm off? You’ve acted the same towards her, too. What’s up with that? I thought you liked her?” He motioned to the door with his thumb.

Cas sighed. “I made a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened.” He told them. “I’m simply going about things as if it never did.”

Sam and Dean couldn’t help but look at him like he was insane. Licking his lips, Dean started talking with his hands. “You mean to tell me, you took her back to the motel, slept with her, and then walked away from her this morning?”

“No.” He started. “I was gone last night.”

“Gone?” Dean asked, his eyebrows going up.

“Yes, after we were done having sex, we laid down. As soon as she drifted off, I left.” He corrected Dean, making both boys groan. “What?” His blue eyes looked between the two of them.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t even know where to start with that. Sam?” He looked over, hoping that he would have something to say.

“Uh….” Sam started, looking lost himself. “I’m with Dean.” That never happened. “Why sleep with her in the first place?”

“I was aroused by her.” He told them.

Dean took a deep breath, ready to get into a long talk about sex and relationships with the clueless angel. 

* * *

After you’d walked out of the diner, you’d waited near the car for a bit, figuring one of them would have come out to check on you. When none of them did, you let out a sigh and started towards the motel. It didn’t seem like a bad part of town, and you were a hunter, so you didn’t think twice.

Shoving your hands in your pockets, you focused on not crying, and how you would confront Cas about this later on. You couldn’t just let this fester between you, so you’d have to say something. The sooner, the better.

You didn’t even get the chance to scream before you were against a wall, blood running down the side of your head. Your world seemed to get fuzzy as you fell. “Look at that. Hunter isn’t so big and bad after all.” You heard a male’s voice as you were rolled to your back, groaning. “Too bad she’s got to die. Pretty thing.” He smirked, and your heart sank.

* * *

“You can’t just do that, Cas!” Dean was trying to get this through Cas’s skull. Just because he felt it was a mistake, didn’t mean that he needed to act this way.

Cas’s face paled as he heard your fading prayer. “Y/N.” He growled, vanishing.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused, and worried. Pulling out his wallet, Dean paid, left a tip, and then followed Sam out the door. Both of them were rushing towards the car, hoping that Cas came back to tell them what was going on.

* * *

When Cas finally got to you, he realized why your prayer was so weak. His eyes trailed over your body, anger bubbling inside him. He crouched, feeling as if he was being stabbed in the heart. “I’m sorry.” He told you gently as your eyes tried to focus on him, and failed. “I can’t heal you.” The damage was too great, and you were too far gone. By now, your body was running off pure instinct. There was little to no brain activity, and even if he healed you, there was little chance you’d be the same.

Lifting your body in his arms bridal style, he popped up in the back of the Impala, making Dean swerve. “What the hell?!” Dean slammed on the breaks, looking over the seat at the face of his friend- broken, and numb. Then he realized you weren’t breathing. Cas was holding your body close, regretting his actions of the past 12 hours. This was his fault. You were dead because of him.


End file.
